warpstormfandomcom-20200214-history
RP: Undivided War
Joining the RP is simple, make some characters, maybe a faction, and just sign your name below! Sign Up *NickThePrick! :P *EveThePeve :P *SteveTheOmegaBaller :P *DanTheMan! Act 1:War Begins ABOARD THE SIGNUS DEFENSE FORCE AEGIS WINGS Commander Lundsford looked up. "Status?" He looked at his assistant. "Sir, our forces are going down by the second. If they keep this up, we will lose this battle." Commander Lundsford frowned. "Send down the Paladins. We need more firepower." Lundsford said. Lundsford walked over to the Naval Operator. "Are the skies clean?" The Operator smiled, "Yeah, sir. We are winning, three to one. They won't make a scratch on this ship!" Suddenly, the ship shook. "WHAT WAS THAT!?" Commander Lundsford yelled. The Operator just shrugged. Meanwhile, in the hangar bay, servicemen and women scattered. Something had penetrated the Gravity and Oxygen Field. Then it stood up out of the smoke. It was in Rebel Uniforms, not of either the Massacarnans, or the Signus, but a rebel. It's eyes were blackened, and it had a large black squid like being lodged in it's head. It raised it's hand, and pulled out a Fifty Caliber Assault Pistol. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?", a crew member asked, when the being looked up, and stated, "DIE." A few seconds later, the man was dead, and another squid like being on top of him, boring into his head. TheDeathlySpine Act 1:Rabid The young Mutatian criminal fled down the street, being pursued by a pack of small, hopping animals. He scaled a fence, terrified more as they chomped through the wire with their beaks. "HELP !" he screamed as he was stuck in an alley. The animals master came from behind them, her red hair glistening from sweat. "You put up a chase. Such a human move. Surrendering would have gotten you a life sentence. Now you get a death sentence." She snapped her fingers, the Rabid's clawing his suit apart and eating his organics. He died in a puddle of his own fleshy and cybernetic bits. The Rabids followed their master back to her dropship, and were off again. Act 1:Orbital Drop "THIS IS PALADIN-0234, WE ARE DROPPIN HARD HERE! GET ME SOME-" The Paladin hit the ground, and a large boom was heard by Amelia-469. The Paladin walked out, his radio broken, his armor damaged and his visor cracked. He saw something coming, and cursed. "S**t! Company, gotta get out of here." The Paladin started to run, but then something attacked him. It was a hideous four legged being, and it was growling and biting the Paladin hard, knocking him down. 0234 got a glimpse of something coming. It was more human, like a human, than the beast attacking him. Two more like the beast followed, and the last thing the Paladin remembered, was being carried into an interrogation room by the human being. Act 1:Assimilation Amelia looked down on the primitive, after landing her dropship near its crash site. Another unholstered a weapon, and fired. Before it could even blink the extremely fast reaction times of all Mutatians was in effect, and Amelia plunged an energy katar in his chest. The other one, on the ground, watched in amazement. Truning on her translator, Amelia said "You have landed on a the sovereign world of Belisade, a colony off the Mutatian Empire. For intruding in its affairs, you are to be assimilated. Any questions ?" Act1:Go Away The soldier on the ground looked up, "Go to he-" He was stunned by a Rabid's deadly bite. Amelia looked at the Rabid, and she motioned it away. The soldier spoke, "What is, assimilated? Are you a virus, some zombies, whatever it is, your not getting it." He shot his pistol at Amelia, but she grabbed the back of it, and let it drop to the ground. Then they carried him off, right in front of his Paladins. Act 1:Defiance Crushed 469 through him in the back of her dropships hold, along with the other PALADIN's. After doing a check they were discovered to be soldiers. "Try to invade us...let these swine be an example." Amelia mumbled to herself. The ship landed in the nearest assimiliation facility, screams and shouts coming through the magnetically sealed doors. The doors slid open, and the PALADIN armor torn off and laid in scrap bins. The men were then put on an assembly line like device, and sent down the row. The device stopped, the man in front encased in a small room. His head and outer extremities were augmented, before a small indutrial laser diced his stomach open. The man screamed, only for a gag device to be jammed in his mouth. The other PALADINs cringed as his organs were removed and shipped down other assembly lines, and the man lay still. A strong sedative pack was wrapped onto his arm, and he was wisked along, The same happened to everyone, finally it was down the the 023. He cringed. The machine suddenly went up in smoke, a mechanical joint flying off and breaking the assembly line. 023 relaxed again. Amelia stepped over. "Your still going to be assimilated. You will be moved to another room." she smiled and touched his nose to the mans horror, then went back to her supervising position. Act 1:Trial and Error The Paladin watched as the Mutatian left the room. He then stepped up, and saw his armor and clothes. He broke free of his weak restrains, and put his black undersuit on, his armor fried. He pulled up his mask, and watched as he dissipated into the scenery. He was wearing a Camouflage Suit. It has microscopic cameras that would take pictures of the background, and place them in the front of the wearer. The suit's mask had no holes, but was very thin, and 023 could easily see through. He jumped up, ripped off an airvent cover, and crawled through. He climbed up, and slid down, until the heat came on. Three fans blew him into the middle, and he was stuck, in scorching heat. Suddenly, a blip came on in the holographic map of the building. A large spot in the airvent. They came a' running. Amelia leading them. Act 1:Yansai are Claimed The transport vessle streaked across the desert planet's sky, damaged and aflame. On board, 3 out of the 20 beings worked on gaining back control of the ship, while the others held on to one other in fear. The beings were those of the Yansai, a powerful Race of Energy-Manipulating humanoids, from the far side of the galaxy. The vessle had gotten lost from the small exploration convoy that it was originaly a part of, and had suffered a malfunction as it drifted past the system's star. "Grab hold of the stabilizer, and pull it towards you!" Said a Yansai in blue-grey body armor. He was the engineer of the the small vessel, as well as the co-pilot. The Young civilian, who had the bravery to assist the crew, did as he was told and the transport lurched in response. The Pilot of the ship was sitting in the seat next to him, setting up a distress signal. Septin, the young civilian in the co-pilot's seat, watched as the Planet's surface grew larger in the frontal view-port, until the ship was racing just over a meter above the rocky terain. There was a crash, and everything went dark. Septin woke about an hour later to find himself sprawled on the planet's rocky ground. His leg hurt and he was covered in dust, but he shook the pain off, and looked around. Everyone onboard had survived the crash with only a few cuts and bruises, and were now setting up shelter. He got up and helped an elderly woman pitch a tent, as night began to fall upon the alien world. Act 1: Tracking The heavy Destroyer sat like an elephant in mid-air. Inside the bridge, captain Hoffman Standford winced, and pulled his pipe out of his mouth. "Have you trakced that lifeboat yet?", Standford asked his crewman. The crewman looked up from his small work area, "Well... Not really sir. We have it's last known coordinates right near this convoy, and if we follow the rupture marks from the jump, we should be able to track the ship." The captain turned the crewman around on his chair. He had a certain tone of voice, "You track that rupture and you track it now! They went at a very certain angle, that we can replicate, if we try! Those PALADINs aren't a dime a dozen! Get this ship to finding that rupture, NOW!" The crewman looked up, "Well, um, alright sir, but... That isn't my job." The captain blinked and slowly turned away, setting the pilot to find the rupture marks. And then the ship began it's search. Act 1:Desert Ambush A-469 sighed and sat back in her All Terrain Vehicles seat. "Aquire target." she whispered to the targeting control, a small pulse cannon mounted on the front of the vehicle. "Designate all variables." she said speaking of the wind, range, and other factors. "Fire on target." The pulse bkast shot through the sky, an outsider thinking of a horizontal lightning strike. The center of the Yansai encampment exploded as the desert sand turned to glass, the nearest survivors limbs disappearing into dust. The older soldiers fired strange energy beams from their hands. Several Mutatians were almost hit, but the extreme reaction times of their suits allowed them to attack before the intruders even knew they had left the ridge. A young Yansai jumped ibnto the air and kicked Amelia. She looked up in egnuine shock, then blazed froward in a blink of an eye. The child was thrown back, slamming into an old woman and tent. "You show remarkable skill young man." she said in perfect Yansai. "I have plans for you." Amelia said before grabbing the kids collar. "D-235, capture and assimilate the rest. I;ll deal with this one personally. She looked deep into his eyes, almost at his soul, then unholstered her pistol and began euthanising the elderly while still holding him in one arm. The chid squirmed and shook in her vice-like grip, prompting him to throw him to the ground. He passed out as his head clanked a rock. Amelia dragged him to the Scout Ship they arrived in, and the other Mutatians drove the ATV's into the hangar. She threw him in a cage, and went to the pilots deck. "Nearest assimilation facility, preferably the one we used earlier. I want to check in on our last special." Amelia winked and walked back out of the room. Act 1:Assimilation The Destroyer came out of space. The captain looked forward. "Good god..." The captain said, as he saw the desert planet cluttered with metallic-looking black spots. "Sir! Our engines are going out, and we are heading straight towards the planet!" The captains eyes widened, "PULL UP, PULL UP!" he moaned, as the ship headed straight for the ground, it's yellow highlights red from the burning of the atmosphere. Meanwhile.... Three Paladins got up in a new armor. They looked around. And saw an escapee. The walked out, and the last thing he saw was a hand and a dark spot. The Paladins were superb Mutatians. They had a augmentations, cybernetics, and more augmentations. And they ordered them into a large room. They were briefed. Louis-456, stronger than the rest, but not as smart. Edna-334, fast as lightning, but not very strong. And then there was Aden-077. He was the leader, strong, fast, smart, and he had a lot of luck. They were all wearing modified Mutatian Armor, armed with the latest in technology. And their first mission, investigate the crash sit of a Destroyer. Act 1: Monsters Septin awoke bonded to a convater-belt line. He strugled at his restraints but found that, even with his emense streangth, he couldn't break free. He started to power up, but thought twice when he saw a few guards holding the weapons that had harmed the other Yansai. He heard screaming ahead of him and recognized it as one of the Yansai children. His anger flared, and he scowled towards, what he thought to be, scientists. They ignored him, and continued what they were discussing, "What is taking the process so long?" One of them asked, rather impatiantly. "These Aliens' skin is extreamly tough to pierce. We have modified the equipment, but the procedure is still rather troublesome. I have never seen specimens quite as... special... as these." The second said, looking towards Septin, "I agree... Infared Scopes detect a large aura of heat constantly forming around them, and reports from their capture state that they can weild energy to their advantage." The first said, "You, Creature! What does your race call themselves?" The second demanded Septin. The Young Yansai understood them, but he didn't reply. Instead, he spat at them, "Humph... Primative... they shall tells us everything after thier assimilation..." The rest of the Scientist's words were drowned out by a blood-curtling roar behind Septin. He strained to see what had happened and saw that the Co-Pilot of the ship had transformed into the Yansai's ''Monster Form and had broken free of his bondage. This could be really good... or extreamly bad, due to the fact that Yansai could not control this form. Act 1: It Followed Me Home The Paladins, known as the Blood Guard now, walked up. "Edna, Do we have a visual?", Aden asked. "Negative sir.", Edna repeated. "Sir, we've found something." On the Mutatian pilot that drove the vehicle to the Destroyer crash site, was a small black squid like object. Boring into his head. Aden looked at Edna, and they gave each other eying look at what to do. They opened fire with their weapons, but the pilot jumped up. He had the squid bored into his head. It jumped at the two, but they killed the squid on top of it. "Amelia, we have something at the ship, a squid like being, you'd better get over here.", Aden talked, in his communicator. Act 1: Fight after Fight... "Thats A-469 or ma'am to you." she said sharply. She grabbed her 2 pulse pistols and a shotgun, and paced out of the Scout Ship. "What have you found Aden ?" she asked, looking at the perculiar black tentacled creature. Act 1: Symbiote "It seems to be a symbiotic creature, ma'am. Class 7, took down our pilot. I am taking a sample of it's skin and blood in for testing." Aden looked up at the huge destroyer. "Ma'am, we have to destroy this ship. Due to the size of it, there could be thousands of these symbiotic creatures aboard. Edna, Louis, what do you have for us?" "There seems to be bodies similar to the ones of the humans that arrived here earlier." Suddenly Aden's mind went into shock. He remembered his family, his friends, his whole life before his assimilation. Then he heard a, "Sir, Sir?" And he was back to normal. Louis spoke, "Sir, there are hundreds of bodies aboard this ship. It appears to be a destroyer of sorts. We'd better get a search team here sir. Edna and I are leaving the crash site." Amelia and Aden both frowned. But they knew a search team would be a much faster way to search the ship. But before the left, Edna spoke, "Sir... There is a hive of those things in here..." Thomas added to Edna, "And there are thousands of egg sacks. We must destroy this ship sir!" Aden looked to Amelia, wondering if she would go through with the plan. Act 1: Show of Power The Monsterous Yansai smashed through the walls of the assimilation facility like they were nothing, and started destroying the other buildings nearby. "Good... a distraction..." Septin said, powering up. He broke his own shackals, as well as the ones of what few Yansai remained, and headed out of the facility via the gaping hole that the Monster created. With a mighty roar, the former co-pilot fired a huge energy wave from it's jaws, and blasted a nearby barracks to oblivion. Septin and the other Yansai stayed clear of their former ally, and headed towards the exit. However, the co-pilot's rampage didn't last long, as hundreds of Mutatian soldiers gained back their wits and opened fire. Many of the shots didn't get past the shear presure of the Yansai's Energy Aura, but what few that did struck the beast with deadly accuracy. After another roar, the Yansai fell to the ground dead, and transformed back to it's original self. Septin and the other were almost to the gate when one of the scientists and a large quantity of Mutatian soldiers got in their way. Septin cletched his fists. Sneaking out was no longer an option, and if the Yansai flew out they would only be cut down by Mutatian Anti-Air artilary. There was only one other option... "Your race is full of surprises. I can't wait to learn all about it once you are assimilated!" The Scientist said towards the beings. Septin grinned a little, and began powering up once more, "What's this?" The scientist questioned, watching Septin through an Infared scope, "The strange heat that focuses around him is expanding... and growing more inteanse!" The scientist switched back to normal vission and had another shock. Septin's aura had not only inteasified, but it had become vissible! The Mutatians around them watched in surprise as the Young Yansai transformed into his ''Heroic Form, the pressure of his energy cratering the ground beneith him. "Now you will pay for the inocent Yansai you hurt!" Septin yelled at the Scientist. He dashed forward, at near super-sonic speeds, and struck the Mutatian before it's refexes could kick in. The Scientist was knocked across the field, and his cybernetics seamed to shatter as he impacted against a Mutatian bunker. Septin then attacked some of the soldiers that surrounded them, smashing them into the ground. But before he could do anymore damage, a single stun-round broke through his Aura and struck him on the back. Septin gasped and fell to the ground, unconscious. The other Yansai were captured as well, and the report was sent to Zenith-000 himself. Act 1: Intimidation and Interrogation Septin awoke inside a chamber. He was still a Yansai, and not assimilated. Three Mutatians stood in front of him. One was a woman, he had seen her before, Amelia-469. Next to her was one in silver armor, with no apparent face, and all cybernetics. Next to him, was a man in specialized armor. Aden-077. Aden walked up and spoke first. "We are going to ask you some questions, Septin." Septin bit his lip. How did he know his name? Aden spoke again. "If you try to break free, you will be shocked by your restraints. Now, answer all of these after I am done speaking. What is your species? You seem to have highly powerful auras surrounding you. What are these? You seem to transform, what is this? Answer these with honesty. We have a Lie Detector, and if you answer incorrectly, you will be shocked. Answer these carefully." ---- "What do I look like? A Scientist? A Warrior? I have no Idea how we are able to transform, and bend energy! I am but a mere civilian..." Septin said. All three beings seamed a little puzzled by this, "These Warriors of yours, how powerful can they become?" Aden questioned. Septin scowled, "God-like..." He said plainly. The Lie detector read that there wasn't even a hint of a lie, and Septin smirked a little, ---- Aden's eyes flinched. Then he turned to the two others and whispered to them They nodded their heads. Amelia paced up, the only one with her helmet off. She pressed a small button, and then the Restraints glowed blue. Then volts and volts of electricity came out of the restraints, and for about two minutes, Septin screamed in pain, until going into his heroic form, and breaking free of his restraints. Aden walked up to the glass. He opened the door, and walked in. He wwas testing the Heroic Form's powers. Electricity sparked across the room, but it was not harming either of the two, but it made for quite a strange view. Aden waited for Septin to react... ---- Septin panted. He wasn't used to being forced into this form, and it was exhausting. The Yansai sprang forward and struck Aden squarly in the visor. Aden flintched and took a step back. Septin hadn't tryed to hurt the Mutatian; he had just tested his dexterity, "Humph... I can't kill you with this... but it'll sure hurt alot!" The Yansai jumped back to the opposite side of the room, held up his hand, and began to charge an Energy Wave, "Now! Take this! 'PHOTON CANNON!" Septin yelled, unleashing the blast of Orange Energy from his palm. Aden barely had time to brace himself, before the blast engulfed him. The beam exploded out of the building Septin was being held, and Aden lay on the ground outside. The Yansai was right. The blast hurt like hell. Septin breathed heavily, and fell to his knees. He had used up too much of his energy with that last attack, and he transformed back into his normal self. He started to crawl towards the crumbling opening, but he colapsed and past out once again. ---- Amelia zipped over to the Yansai, a mere child in comparison to her. Being 4,000 years old, almost everyone around her classified as a child in her brain. Only 2 other Mutatians were older than her, Gabe-1, and the almighty Zenith. Septin, that was his Yansai name. "We need to know everything about them." he told Aden. "I am tasking you with finding the escapee's. Your girlfriend can stay here." she said slyly. "Edna, prep this one for immediate assimilation. Make sure its done before he awakens." Edna nodded and flung Septin over her shoulder, and then blazed away before anyone could blink. Amelia smiled. These new Mutatians were interesting. Act 1: Assimilation, Yansai Style Septin found himself lying down. He heard many pants and sighs behind and in front of him. And one distinct sound he'd always remember. The blood-curtling growlish scream of those in the Assimilation machine. He was next in the machine. He tried to get up, and only saw the three from earlier, and two different scientists. They watched as Septin went through the plastic flaps. He slowed to a stop, on a small platform, stained red by all the blood and parts. Suddenly a mechanical arm appeared. Septin braced himself. Another arm appeared, and the scientists calculated what wold be needed to keep these amazing powers of his. Then the arms touched his bare stomach. Slowly, they peeled off his skin, as acid and mucus poured out along with blood. Septin screamed in pain as his aura throbbed on and off. But then he felt something slither out. His intestines. It all went black from there on... Septin awoke. He saw someone in front of him. Aden. "Welcome to the Blood Guard, Y017. You are now a member of them." Septin looked at himself. He was metal in his chest, legs, and torso areas, but his arms, head, and other body parts were still human. He found he couldn't retaliate any. "You are now known as Septin-Y017. You are the only surviving Yansai subject. Come with me." The two walked off, towards a door, and walked down the hall... It was armor time. ---- Septin looked upon the armor with slight discust, then raised his hand to it. A pulse of energy bust from his palm and set the armor crashing across the room. This new power, that the Mutatians have given him, felt incredible. He felt even stronger then when he had used his Heroic Form. Some scientists rushed to recover the armor, as Septin looked towards Aden, "I need no such protection..." He said with an Evil grin. Aden seamed a bit puzzled. Even after his assimilation, the Yansai still showed emotion. ---- Aden called to Amelia, "469, we may need the Emotion Restraining Chemical. I shall send Louis to get it. ---- "We dont have one. This has never occured before. It seems we need to teach him a lesson." Amelia smiled, and ordered all the Muattians into the room with S-Y017. She smiled at him, then blazed forward with the others before Septin could react. He crunched as Septin rolled across the room in a heap. "You need to learn discipline. We will teach you." His next blink was just a flurry of limbs and lasers, his body barely withstanding it. "Can you feel that ?" she asked tauntingly. "Emotions, we all have them, they are not illegal. But in the long run, each of you will learn that emotion is obsolete. Attachments are the worst." she raished her foot up and axe kicked the side of Septins head, his eyes rolling back into his head. "This will occur everyday until you act like the rest of us. And thats a promise I would love to keep." The other Mutatians helped Septin up, his feet scrambling to reply underneath him. A single soldier stcuk behind and whispered "You did excellent. Most who get that treatment dont get it a second time." he smiled slightly and stepped from the room, leaving Septin to some alone time. ---- Septin held the side of his head. He could've retaliated, but he held himself back... why! He punched a nearby wall, putting a large crater in it. He left the room and headed outside so that he could test the extent of his new power, without the risk of more buildings being destroyed. Act 1: Trouble to come... On the edge of the system, a large fleet of Yansai ships exited slip-space. On the Flagship's bridge an armored being with brown hair and a beard stood, cross-armed, staring at the view port. "My Lord, we have arrived at the Transport Vessle's last know location," Said the ship's navigator, "Good... prepare a rescue team and a small vessle to take them down to the inhabited planet." The King ordered, "Father... permission to assist the team with their search. I'm dying to get off this blasted ship..." Said a voice from behind The King. Prince Darmai was one of the most powerful Yansai on their homeworld. He was also one of the most ferocious. "Permission granted, son... just be sure you don't destroy the planet ''before you rescue any survivors, this time..." ---- The High Admiral in charge of the fleet above the colny messaged Amelia personally. "Ma'am, we have an unauthorized contact at the edge of the system. Dozens of ships. And one is coming our way." he said, slightly our of character. "Let the ruptures wipe it out. If they crash I want you inform me." she switched the voice band off and stepped towards the courtyard window. S-Y017 was having fun, she could see. She opened the window and stepped onto the balcony, then flipped into the air and came down with a side kick to his back. Septin rolled forward, narrowly dodging it. "Impressive. But you still wouldnt last more than 2.5 moniutes with me." she said with a smirk. "Who says I need that much time ?" he smirked back. "Be that way." she blazed forward, his blocks becoming more used to her super speed. But he still wasnt used to being a Mutatian. And she struck thriugh his defenses and jabbed him in the face. "Getting better, start training with Aden." she said, before truning around and walking back upstairs. ---- "I am tracking the escapees now ma'am. The only one I haven't caught is the last... PALADIN." Another vision flashed into the mind of Aden, and he collapsed from the pain. He was out cold, his memories the only thing in his mind... ---- Septin sudenly felt a great energy level approaching the planet, "Ma'am..." He said, looking towards the sky. Amelia turned back towards him, "What is it?" She demanded, "More Yansai... powerful ones... they're appraching the planet. It seams that our distress signal reached them..." Amelia was puzzled a little. She hadn't told Septin of the Ship approaching the planet, she didn't even know that it was of Yansai origion. So how could Septin have known? "You are sure of this?" She asked, "Positive..." Septin said looking back at her, "And they are alot stronger then I was. Warriors... masters of the Heroic Form. Some of them may have the ability to transform even further..." Act 1: Orbital Assault Troopers The Cryo Chamber was flooded. Water was everywhere. Three OATS Emerged. They stood up, coughing up liquid from where they were almost drowned in the pool of Cryo Fluid. The first one, with orange detail on the armor, spoke, "What happened? Where's the Captain." His name was Mike. His captain stood up. "Mike, Romeo, what happened!?" Romeo shook his arms, and stepped out of the deep puddle. He looked around. A lot of Cryo Chambers were cracked, people everywhere dead. The team looked around. Romeo spoke, "If were gonna make it, we go now. I don't know why we went down, but we'll never go out." The captain, called Spade by his team, walked up through the chamber. The ship was facing down, and all the liquid had puddled up at the bottom. Joker (Michael), and Romeo came walked up the slope with Spade. Spade wore red armor, with a skull on his chest. Romeo wore blue armor, a Sniper attachment on his head. The walked through the door, black gunk all over. A bit of it moved, but no one noticed. They walked to the center of the ship, and saw a huge hole. No squid heads bothered. But someone did. Aden. He passed by, seeing the three OATs, and stopped. He turned, thinking they were the escapees. Aden continued foward. "Septin, lock on the escapees. Please come to my location, and bring Amelia with you." Romeo ran back, and opened a Door. An armory. He grabbed a Sniper Rifle, and watched as Joker and Spade armed up. Joker grabbed a Rocket, saying, "This one's mine." Spade put on his helmet, saying, "Big gun dosen't make a big man Joker." Joker ignored him, and walked up to the hole in the ship. Spade followed, looking off the 100 Foot drop, he cocked his neck, and pointed outward. His troops hesitated, but then jumped forward. He jumped behind them, and they all landed on the 3rd floor. Maintenance. Aden jumped up to their level, taller than all of them. He swung forward with his rock hard fist, but Joker dodged. He shot Aden with the Rocket, and it hit him head on. But he used the power from the rocket, and did a mid-air flip, and slid back, his boots shooting Sparks everywhere. Spade opened fire, his Rifle ricocheting off the Blood Guards armor. The team attacked together, and blasts came from everywhere. But then Spade retreated. Joker and Romeo had no time. They kept fighting, when the door opened. Spade came out with two rockets, and said, "Asta la Vista!" Time slowed as the HEAT Rounds passed by. Aden's eyes widened as he saw the rockets come at him, but prepared himself. He was blown into the air, over the height of the massive destroyer, and he came down like a boulder. The impact made a boom, and Septin and Amelia looked over. Aden felt fear. He thought of two words. "You failed..." Repeatedly in his mind. His only thought while he lay on the ground, his plating crumpled by three OATs. He fell unconscious. Act 1: Failure? Septin looked down on the Blood Guard, and crossed his arms, "Aden... If you can survive my full-power Photon Cannon, then you can survive a few rockets!" He lifted off the ground silently, and without motion. Both Amelia and Aden had yet to see the Yansai-Mutatian levatate, and it came to them as a surprise, "I'll take care of these Weaklings..." ---- Aden stood up. He grabbed his Pulse Rifle, and shot at Joker, Joker barrel rolled out of the way, and smiled. Joker shot his Rocket at the Guard. He smiled. Spade grabbed another Sniper, and prepared. The fight was on... ---- 30px|left Romeo headed towards Spade's possition, intent on being his spotter, but just before he got to him, Septin crashed through the ceiling and stood, cross-armed between Spade and Romeo. Romeo imitiantly raised his SMG and opened fire on the new threat, but the shots were either Nullified or Deflected off of Septin's Aura. The Yansai smirked a little, uncrossed his arms, and raised his arm. Septin fired a smaller version of his Photon Cannon, which he called Photon Beam, at the Stunned OAT. But before the beam gutted the Trooper, Spade tackled him out of the way, and the attack shot by towards the Ships bow. Outside, Amelia stood impatiently for the Mutatian Hybrids to finnish off the newest "invaders" when the bow of the ship exploded in a flash of firey gold. Septin, scowled. He missed. Romeo and Spade ran through the Maze-like acess ways, away from the powerful being, "The Hell was that!?!" Joker questioned through the communication link, ---- A voice blurted an answer. "That my friends was a lean, mean, magic machine!" The man stepped out. Interdiction Major Avery J. Johnson, of the 117th OAT Platoon. He was a black man, in his fifties, and kind of light for a black man. He pulled his cigar out of his mouth, and smoke puffed in the air. Johnson looked at the Yansai bust the wall down. He raised his Shotgun, and smiled. He shot the unsuspecting Yansai, who tumpled to the ground, his aura fading on and off. He stood on top of him, and pulled him up. He was holding him by the collar of his undershirt, and said, "Lemme tell you, in all me years in the Corps, I've been through more life or death situations than you've had hot meals! So gimme some Spike face!" Avery was blown back, his hat coming off, he stepped back up, and shot the Yansai. It bounced off, as the Yansai yelled at him, saying, ---- "How dare you touch me you slime!" Septin's Aura expanded around him, the pressure in the acess way became almost unbarable, "This time I won't be so easy!" Septin threw his arm up, bracing it with his opposite hand, "Now, Full-Power!" A bright orange orb, twice the size of a basket ball, formed in the palm of his outstreatched hand, "Super Photon Cannon!'''" Septin yelled. The OATS and Johnson barely hand time to react, ---- Johnson stayed where he was, as the OATs jumped out of the way. "Hit me with your best shot..." He murmured, his cigar bouncing in his mouth. Septin's beam opened and Johnson went through the wall. Septin walked up to him, but made out some letters on where the others went. The HANGAR. Septin knew what he did. He made a sacrifice so his teammates could get away. He smiled, and murmured, "Go ahead. You won't get no pleasure out of it." Septin charged his aura, and then fired. Sergeant Johnson was dead. But he died with a smile. And Septin didn't get the enjoyment out of it. He busted down into the Hangar Bay, and saw a Dropship hover away. Joker waved goodbye, stepping inside the Dropship, as the hatch closed.